


Guiding light (To my dull black sky)

by ElliotStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, steve rogers is a poet, tony stark is a hot piping mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Tony accidentally reads a poem written by Steve and for once in his life tries to talk about it.It gets him a boyfriendConfronting isn’t so bad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Guiding light (To my dull black sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/gifts).



> This may seem random but half of the reason why I started shipping Stony are your fics ! So, this is my thank you ? I guess 
> 
> I hope you like it : D

_**"Help me out cause I can’t alone  
I won’t shout but hear my calls  
They are subtle and might make you concern  
But I’ll brush you off like no harm’s done  
So when you hear my call  
The subtle one  
Hold me till I confess  
Because without you  
Without that,  
The hold which keeps me from falling apart  
I am just a big mess  
I’ll succumb to abrupt isolation  
Or slowly drift apart  
So slow that you won’t even see the depart  
I’ll say ‘I need a break…to keep me safe’  
But the truth is  
I don’t want you to see me insane  
I am a boring person  
Not the kind you want  
Not the kind you deserve  
I should be burning in hell’s reserve  
But I am a coward  
And I can’t take the leap  
But I can’t stay forever waiting to be seen  
So, I’ll do what I can  
I’ll sail away  
In a land where you can’t ever find me again  
Trust me I don’t wanna go  
But I am not able to command the boat  
Save me from this storm  
Because I can’t alone"** _

Tony wasn’t sure that he was supposed to read this—ok who is he kidding, he is very sure that he wasn’t supposed to read this.

_He doesn’t needs to know that I read this ! We can keep it that way_

he puts the parchment down

_But then I’ll have to let him suffer in…whatever…that was._

Tony realised that he was still standing in steve’s room.

He never ran so fast before, ever in his life.

_I can gift him an island ? And probably do a firework saying ‘sorry’ then ask him whatever the hell is wrong !_

He dropped the screwdriver down on his desk as he scrambled to call Pepper for paperwork of handing over a few islands to steve

_Strange literally decked you the last time you brought him, his favourite tea company as an apology…… ok, probably not the best idea_

Calling Pepper ? Yeah, that’s a good one.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Pepper ?"

"What’s wrong Tony ?" He can honestly hear the frown from three states away

"Aw I am hurt that you think that I only call you when I am—"

"Cut the crap Tony"

Tony sighed and massaged his temples in frustration "hypothetically speaking—"

"Tony" she gave the infamous no-nonsense-voice

"Right, so, I was calling Steve to come down to the lab—"

"Hang on ! Why will steve come down to the lab ? Am I missing something stark ?" She teased

"Yeah, you are missing the point. Don’t interrupt the genius Pepper" Yeah, he heard that eye roll too

"Go on" _monotone ? Seriously Pep ? My love life is in danger !_

"And he was still in shower" _probably naked— get yourself together, damn it !_ "So, I —like any normal person— was looking around and accidentally read a poem"

"That’s it ?"

"A very _personal_ poem"

"Pretend that you never read it ?"

"Can’t"

"Why not ?"

"Because— poem" Yeah, that explains a lot, thank you Tony

Pepper sighed "just go and tell him the truth"

He scoffs "As well as ask him to have sex with me"

"Yeah, no" she deadpanned "go, talk to him like an mature adult—"

"I am anything but mature !"

"—and call me when it’s done, ok ?"

"No."

"Bye Tony, I love you and I’ll call you in 24 hours and by then I want you to man up and face your crush"

"Wait ! WHAT ? There is no CRUSH !" No use, she already hung up.

Conclusion: Calling Pepper wasn’t a good decision.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

But her advice was the only choice.

"Hey ! Steve !" Tony clasped his hand against Steve’s back, call him a pervert but he couldn’t help but feel the muscles under his hand

Steve flushed and coughed awkwardly

"Huh ?" Yeah, right the poem. "wanna watch a movie ?" Before waiting for a reply he jumped on the couch "let’s watch a movie, settle down"

Usually, during movie nights or whenever they are watching movie together, just the two of them, Tony would sprawl his legs across Steve’s or they’d sit together on the loveseat, however they started it would always end with either steve’s head on Tony’s lap, vice versa or them cuddling under the comforter.

But now ? Tony kept absolutely no physical contact between them, Steve looked at Tony weirdly, he wanted to ask if Tony was alright but what was he supposed to say "hey Tony, why aren’t we cuddling ?"

Yeah ? No.

He shifted uncomfortably as …Tony just held the remote ? Ok this is way too weird to be ignored

"Uh Tony ?"

"Wha- ? Yeah, sorry, I’ll just—" Tony fumbled with the remote…a tech genius fumbling with a remote.

"Tony ?" no attention

"Tony" still no attention

"TONY"

"What the heck Steve ! I got a heart condition here !" Tony said dramatically clutching his reactor

"Are you alright ?"

"Seriously ? You ask that right after giving me a heart attack ! And I here thought you were a Boy Scout, helping people with conditio—"

"Tony" Steve cut his rant off " _are you alright ?"_

"Me ? I am amazing !" Now or never Tony "you write poems ?" He blurted out Before he could think

"What ?" Steve looked at him astonished, no one except Natasha…or maybe clint knows that and it’s not like he leaves it lying around the house, just his room and tony won’t know unless..…

His jaw tightened as his shoulders tensed, hands automatically curling into a fist. _In …and out, in …and out, in …and out. . ._

Tony noticed the sudden change in posture, he wasn’t an idiot, well, he was for saying that but…he’ll uh manage ?

"Were you snooping around in my room, Tony ?" He asked calmly, calm before the storm.

Maybe.…like 87.6% Chance is that he’ll end up with a broken friendship and a 0% chance at a relationship with Steve.

He swallowed deeply "No…yes ? Kinda, Was waiting for you to get showered" _and hoping that i’d accidentally see you with just a_ _towel_ "so that we can go down to the lab together ? But I just spot this paper and I couldn’t resist reading —which was very wrong of me, i get it but that’s not impor—"

"Tony !" Yup, he messed up "it is very important to me !" Steve was… blushing ? "Is that why you were behaving awkward ?" Steve asked meekly "I am sorry Tony ! I-I get that working with a team member that lo-likes you can be very—" blah blah blah Tony didn’t hear ahead. _steve ? Loves me ? Haha_

"Steve ? What are you talking about ?" Tony tried to join the dots, seriously he did

"What ?" Steve’s mouth silently formed "this is about my poem, right ? The one _addressed_ to you ?" He asks nervously

"No ? I-uh it was something depresso ?"

A silent ‘oh’ formed on his face as the situation dawned on him.

After a couple of minutes of ‘ _what the heck just happened’_ silence, Steve spoke up again "that was Clint’s ,he is trying poetry…"

Tony nodded slowly as his blank expression shifted in to a smile "you have a poem ? _Addressed to me ?_ "

Steve nodded quietly

"Can I see it ?" Hearing the (surprising) glee in tony’s voice, Steve couldn’t say ‘no’

He slowly walked back to his room, tears prickling his eyes _Tony won’t mock me, he isn’t that kind of person_ but he couldn’t help but think _I lost him to a stupid crush._

Tony sat in the living room, waiting for Steve to be arrive

_Steve likes him._

_Steve likes him !_

_Oh my god, Steve likes him !_

"J ?" Tony whispered "am I hallucinating ? Or is this dream"

"I assure you that it is not, sir"

Tony let out a breath of relief. and panicked.

_Ok, what do I do now ?_

He pondered _a date, start slow, like old days —he likes it that way, right ?— and then kiss him on the second date, perfectly like—_

"Uh Tony" Steve said awkwardly shuffling on his feet, he held out the paper for Tony to take, who rather than grabbing the paper, grabbed his hand and pulled him down, the sudden move, making him fall on his butt, in front of Tony.

He suppressed his ‘yelp’ and pushed the paper in Tony’s hand and looked down, embarrassed, playing with his fingers, not wanting to capture Tony’s reaction. He shut his eyes hard, making the eyelashes to collapse, releasing the droplets that’s were hanging to his lashes.

He could hear Tony mutter the poem under his breath…

_**I look up at the night sky** _

_**Just to see the stars shine** _

_**Together ? they make a design  
** _

_**Written with promises to never say goodbye.** _

__

_**Darling, look at how the stars make the sky bright,** _

_**Wouldn’t the dull black sky be lost without its guiding light ?** _

__

_**~ To my guiding star, Tony** _

Suddenly his head was jerked up and warm lips were smashed against his. (Who cares about the _second date_ )

Tony pulled back "Steve…I love you" he whispered as if he was telling a secret, A secret only meant for Steve’s ears. he cupped steve’s cheek and wiped the tears "please don’t cry"

Steve couldn’t help leaning into the palm and nuzzle in to it, trying to catch Tony’s warmth "you love me" he muttered as if a mantra that has been keeping him alive "God ! Tony you love me !? Why didn’t you say anything !?" A sob shook his body

"I was scared" Tony mumbled apologetically, leaning his forehead on steve’s, his one hand on steve’s cheek and other rubbing the nape of his lover’s neck. _Lover_ never thought he would be able to call Steve that.

Steve closed his eyes as they breathed the same air and basked in the comfort, he tilted his head slightly and connected their lips once more.

They both smiled into the kiss, after all, it was a promise.

_The guiding star never leaves the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> Both the poems are mine ; D


End file.
